


Baby Wings

by katiecunning404



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Children, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiecunning404/pseuds/katiecunning404
Summary: *Inspired by Tumblr post below*Headcanon that Feysand's baby girl is born with thin wings wrapped around her, they're translucent and faintly shimmering in and out of form in the daylight.Credit: skyfallkaz on Tumblr
Relationships: Azriel & Cassian & Rhysand (ACoTaR), Azriel & Cassian (ACoTaR), Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112





	Baby Wings

I woke to Rhysand whispering to me.

“Feyre, darling, I think she might be hungry.” 

Drawing in a breath, I wiped a hand down my face. “But I fed her right before we went to sleep,” I whined. “How much does an Illyrian fletchling need?”

A gentle laugh. “I would feed her myself, but, unfortunately, I lack the proper equipment. If you want to go back to sleep, I can-”

“No, no. After all, I’m a mother, not a tap.”

Slowly, I sat up, bracing my back against the headboard. I let a scrap of Helion’s power shine through, giving me enough light I needed to work with.

Rhysand sat beside me, wearing nothing but a pair of loose pants. Wailing in his arms was Elowyn. Gently, Rhys let her settle on me.

“Hello, little one,” I murmured. Being careful not to snag her tiny, translucent wings, I brought her to my chest.

I looked up to Rhys, who was watching me with a faint smile. “How long have you been awake?”

He moved closer to me, one hand rubbing comforting circles over my lower back. “Not long. She only started crying a few moments ago.” I felt him lean his head against mine. His warm breath fanned my ear.

“Looks like Elowyn isn’t the only baby in this bed,” I said.

Rhys straightened with a laugh. “I suppose it’s the motherly sense about you.”

Elowyn bit down, hard, and I hissed. “Don’t do that!”

My glowing skin illuminated Rhys’ furrowed brow. “What?”

I switched her to the other side, rubbing the sensitive area. “She bit me,” I said and chuckled. “Wonder who she takes after.”

“Indeed,” he purred. He kissed my mouth and pulled me into his lap, his arms coming around my back and under little Elowyn. His beautiful, magnificent wings wrapped around us, cradling us.

He smiled against my lips. “I love you both, so much,” he whispered, searching my eyes.

I smiled back and cupped his face with my free hand, my thumb running over his cheekbone. “I love you, too.”

He buried his head in my shoulder, and I nuzzled into his neck, sighing contentedly. “We made it,” I said, almost in disbelief.

Amarantha, Hybern, they had taken so much from us. So much joy, memories, years of our life that we couldn’t get back. But we could try. With Elowyn, we could try.

I felt his fingers run through my hair, felt his hand against my own, the one cradling Elowyn. I looked down at her, laying limp against my skin.

Wordlessly, I let Rhys hold her, let him hold both of us. In the crook of his arm, Elowyn slept, and his other arm was tight around my waist. I leaned back against his chest and closed my eyes.

“I don’t want her to get hurt.”

I turned to see Rhys looking down on Elowyn, his violet eyes warm. “I know that I can’t control everything, as much as I want to,” he continued, voice rough. “And I know that her heart will be broken and she will never live without pain, but...I wish, more than anything, that she will love life. Cherish it in the way that we sometimes fail to.

“I want her to dance, to sing, to fly without fear of the future. I want to make her laugh, and I want to be the one she cries to when she doesn’t know where to go. I want to be the father she deserves.” He glanced at me, and I swallowed back the lump growing in my throat. 

“You will be an amazing father,” I managed, brushing a hand over my eyes. “And I already know that Elowyn will love you as much as you love her.” 

Rhys hugged me closer and rested his head against my hair. I hum, breathing in his citrusy scent.

“You’re still glowing,” he noticed. 

I raised my palm, and the warm light faded away, leaving Rhysand and me in comfortable, calming darkness.

_ Five years later... _

I watched as Rhysand swung Elowyn into his arms. She squealed in delight, kicking her feet as he hauled her over his shoulder.

“What should we do to her, Uncle Cass?” he asked. 

Cassian stood a few feet away, eyes alight with mischief. “Is she ticklish?”

“I’m not! I’m not!” Elowyn shrieked, her dark braid whipping side to side as she struggled to get out of Rhys’ arms.

I smirked. “I think she is,” I sang.

Beside me, Azriel shook his head. “You’re torturing her,” he commented, but the side of his lips twitch.

Elowyn heard him. “Save me, Az! Help!” she shouted, reaching for him.

A few shadows took form around Rhys, wispy hands rising out of the smoky blackness. But instead of wrenching her free of Rhys’ grip, they tickled her sides.

She laughed and laughed, and only when she was gasping for breath did Azriel reel back his shadows, grinning. 

Rhys set her down on the practice mat, a heap of translucent wings and flailing limbs. She stuck her tongue at him. “Is that all you can do, Papa?”

Cassian gave a playful roar and scooped her up. “Whoa, Wynie, you’re getting big,” he groaned.

Elowyn smirked at him. “Soon, you won’t be able to pick me up at all,” she promised.

“We’ll see about that.” Laughing, Cassian tossed her a few feet into the air. I sucked in a breath as he caught her. 

Sensing my unease, Azriel put a hand on my shoulder. “She’s fine. Rhysie’s powers will catch her if she falls, which is unlikely anyway,” he added at my scowl.

As if in answer, Rhys snapped his teeth in jest from the window beside the mats. “Don’t worry, Feyre darling. No harm will come to her.”

Elowyn’s eyes were wide with wonder, and she giggled as Cassian held her above his head. “Again again again!” she demanded, clapping her hands.

Cassian made a face as he launched her into the air, and she howled with laughter. 

Suddenly, the shimmering membrane of her wings exploded into a leathery black. Cassian yelped as she returned to his arms, gaping at her full-grown Illyrian wings. “Mother’s tits!”

Azriel barked out a laugh, the loudest I’d heard in months. I forget about scolding Cassian’s language, surprised by the shadowsinger’s outburst.

Rhysand grinned beside Cassian and helped him set a confused Elowyn on the ground. “New trick?” he asked, nodding to her wings.

For the first time, Elowyn caught a glimpse of her wings. A sob broke from the back of her throat and she ran a hand over the dark leather.

I rushed to her side. “What’s wrong, sweetie?” I asked.

“They don’t shine anymore,” she cried, launching herself into my arms.

Rhys crouched beside me, his wings out. “Elowyn, honey, look around.” 

Sniffing, she unwrapped her arms from my neck. “What?” she whispered.

He took her into his arms and flared out one of his wings. “Now your wings look just like mine,” he said. “And look at your uncles.”

Cassian and Azriel spread their wings proudly, coming to crouch beside Rhys. I lifted a hand to my mouth. I knew my child would be supported and loved by my friends, but to see it in person...it was overwhelmingly real.

“Look at you, Wynie,” Cassian said softly. “Now you have real wings!”

Elowyn rubbed at her eyes, blinking up at the Illyrian warrior. “But I liked my other wings.”

Azriel leaned forward, blue Siphons gleaming at his hands. “But your other wings weren’t strong enough for you to fly. These new wings, though, they have so much more muscle. They’re stronger,” he promised.

“Okay.” Elowyn smiled and ran back to the mats, her little feet tapping over the hardwood.

Cassian clapped his hands together. “Well, that went well. I don’t know about you guys, but I’ve found that I’m amazing with fletchlings.”

Azriel rolled his eyes and said, “Tell that to the five fletchlings you lost at our last training session.”

As Cassian protested, Rhys came beside me and wrapped an arm around me. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

I shook my head and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “No, it wasn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a oneshot, but if you'd like to read more of my work, I have a Cassian/OC fic called "A Court of Fire and Storm"!! Feel free to check it out!!!
> 
> And thank you so so much for reading!!!!! It means the world to me *^_^*


End file.
